Little Big Engine
by johnnycdaman
Summary: (request for tate310) Emily treats James like a little brother, but James doesn't like it one bit, and they have a falling out. But can Emily make things right again?


The calm, cooling breeze swarmed around James' funnel as he cruised along the mainline. The sun shone brightly, dazzling his remarkably red paintwork.

But if only the nice weather had matched James' mood. He muttered quietly to himself about having to do work at the coaling plant. Not only did he complain about the coal spoiling his paint, but he could never forget the time Arry and Bert had made him a 'middle engine', sandwiching him between his freight train. Of course, Percy having to come to his rescue was just icing atop of the humiliation cake.

James puffed into the yard, confident to fool Arry and Bert this time.

The twin diesels oiled over. "Ello, James! Come to be middle engine once more?" Arry teased.

"Come to join us for another bout of 'Piggy in the Middle'?" his twin added.

"Not this time," James spoke confidently. "And as stated before, I'm only here to work. So get out of my way and load up my trucks." He spoke swiftly.

Arry and Bert sniggered quietly as they slid away to collect James' train.

…

James' day at the yard was going nicely. Emily had come to help out with the extra load, he greatly appreciated this help (though was too vain to admit it). More importantly, Arry and Bert had not given him grief since he started work.

"Good thing I taught those greasy diesels a thing or two," James chuckled to himself as he pushed a line of coal trucks into a siding.

But James had spoken too soon.

Just as he was backing out of the siding, he felt a bump in the back of him, and soon the red engine was trapped, yet again, in the middle of the line freight trucks, much to his chagrin.

"Little red piggy in the middle!" Bert chirruped.

"And to think," Arry added, "that we got James _twice!_ Not so smart, are you now, James?" He giggled mischievously.

"Of course, brother, all steamies are a bit slow in the mind!" And the two diesels laughed evilly at their dirty work.

James groaned and grumbled furiously, before going as red as his paintwork. One should mention the language used in his grumbling…

This dirty little prank did not go unnoticed by Emily, who was finishing up her jobs nearby. James was like a younger brother to her; how _dare_ they pick on him? How _dare_ they?

She steamed over the diesels in a huff.

"You diesels leave James alone! _RIGHT NOW!"_ She yelled at them. Arry and Bert looked surprised. It wasn't often that Emily got upset.

"I ought to report you to the Fat Controller!" The emerald engine narrowed her eyes, still livid. "Bother James again, and I'll knock you two off the rails myself!" She finished.

The diesel brothers paused a moment, and looked at each other. After several minutes, they looked to Emily, and laughed louder than they had in years.

"Oooh, Arry, we better step back! Looks like baby brother James here has a bodyguard!" Bert chortled, crying with laughter.

"Yeah, and if we bother him again, we'll get derailed by a _girl!"_ his brother laughed. And with that, the two diesels sped off, still giggling at their encounter.

Emily looked confused, and somewhat hurt. Just because she was one of few female engines on Sodor, didn't mean she was any less frightening when she was upset- secondly only to maybe Mavis or Daisy.

She felt even worse when she saw James in the siding. The mixed traffic engine, teary-eyed and angry with embarrassment, backed out of the siding as quickly as he could, and once he was uncoupled from the trucks, sped out of the coaling plant as quickly as possible.

Emily had never felt so bad for an engine in her life.

…

Emily sped down the mainline, searching every nook and cranny for James. She passed by Thomas, who was taking on water nearby.

"Thomas!" she asked with urgency, "Have you seen James? I need to speak with him; immediately!"

"I saw him speed past me just a minute ago. I think he might be close by, just look for Reg," the blue engine informed.

Emily, thanking Thomas, took off again, leaving a confused Thomas with his driver and fireman.

"I saw James crying earlier," he said worriedly to his driver as the latter closed his water tank. "What was that all about? I wish I knew what was wrong…"

"I'm sure James will be fine, little engine," his driver reassured. "Perhaps that's why Emily wants to find him. I'm sure she'll work things with him."

…

Emily reached the line where scrap was to be sorted. Reg was on the line next to her, taking a quick nap (and snoring loudly).

She was about to look around for James when she saw a red shape behind a truck full of scrap.

"James…?" Emily asked.

"What do you want?" the latter snapped furiously, sporting a familiar pout.

"I just wanted to say that I'm so sor-"

"You embarrassed me in front of everyone!" James interrupted.

"I was just trying to stand up for you," Emily protested softly.

"Well quit it! I'm sick of you treating me like a baby. You treat me like I'm your little brother or something, and I'm sick of it!"

The words pierced Emily's firebox like a knife.

"You know," the red engine continued, "I liked Sodor a lot better, when you weren't there!" He finished angrily, before taking off.

Emily sat, feeling horrible and close to tears. She wanted desperately to make things right again. But with James not wanting her around anymore, how could she?

…

She puffed into Tidmouth sheds later when the day's work was done, where Edward sat resting in the shed next to her.

"Evening Emily!" he paused she he noticed his friend's sad face. "What's wrong, Emily? You've never been so sad before."

"I know," Emily groaned quietly.

"Care to share what's gone on?" The blue engine inquired softly.

Emily sighed, and explained to Edward about the mess that had occurred that morning.

"So that's why he's been sour today," Edward breathed. "Not that I'm not used to James complaining…" Emily still sat brooding quietly. Seeing this made Edward think to himself.

"Ok Emily." Edward looked unusually sly. "I think I know how to fix your little problem." He smiled.

"Really?" Emily smiled back, her spirits lifting a little. "What's your idea?"

And Edward informed his friend of the details.

…

The next day, Arry and Bert were still at the coaling plant, and still laughing at the previous morning's events.

"Did you see James' face? He was crying like a baby!" Arry giggled to Bert.

"Yeah! And Emily's reaction? Priceless!" his brother cackled. And the brothers laughed aloud.

An unfamiliar diesel, oiled into the yard. It was large, long, yellow, and not very happy in the slightest.

"YOU TWO!" The diesel barked, catching Arry and Bert by surprise.

"Who are you to pick on defensive engines?" He snarled.

Arry and Bert shifted uncomfortably. "Well, they were steamies," Bert started.

"Yeah, and steamies are weak and-" Arry tried to finish.

"I also heard you making sexist remarks to one of them," the diesel interrupted coldly.

"Yes, but-"

"NO BUTS!" The diesel growled. "Mess with them one more time, and I'll make sure you two will deal with ME." He finished, fixing them with look as cold as ice.

The two diesels were in such a shock, that they quickly promised never to mess with steam engines again, (well, at least not in front of this diesel) and backed out of the coaling plant as fast as their wheels could carry them.

…

Edward, Emily, and James puffed alongside the diesel, grinning broadly.

"Excellent work, BoCo!" Edward congratulated warmly.

"Yes! You even scared me! You were completely unrecognizable with that paint job Victor gave you," Emily added.

"Yes, I supposed you did well, for a diesel…" James commented snootily.

"Well, anything for a couple friends," BoCo replied, smiling. "And don't you start, James, or I'll teach _you_ a lesson as well." He added sternly.

The red engine made the wise decision to say no more.

"James," Emily spoke up quietly. "I'm sorry I embarrassed you yesterday. I didn't mean to hurt you, I was just so mad that those rotten diesels were bullying you again. You mean a lot to me, and I'm sorry if I've lost your trust…"

James managed a huge, warm smile for his friend. "It's alright, Emily. I thought about it last night. I know you were just trying to help, and I deeply apologize for being so rude to you. I'm lucky to have a engine like you back me up whenever I need it."

Edward and BoCo smiled to each other, glad that they're friends had finally made up, and even happier that they were now closer than ever.

…

This one's a little longer than my other stories. Nonetheless I'm still proud of this! I was given the idea and instantly loved it. Hope you all enjoyed reading it, as I had fun writing it! I also decided BoCo needed a comeback, he's one of favorite characters!


End file.
